


Destellos de Amor

by Mouxe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Love, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Este es un recopilatorio de historias de amor entre Saori y Seiya, con la colaboracion y participacion del resto de los personajes, con todo tipo de sentimientos.
Relationships: Athena/Pegasus Seiya | Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido, Pegasus Seiya/Saori Kido
Kudos: 3





	1. Impulso

Impulso.

“Para los dioses lo importante era que le gustara, que le moviera un poco el trapo.   
No importaba entonces a que tetras tuviera que recurrir para obtener a su amante.   
Por eso existe la historia del Minotauro.”

El teléfono sonó más duro de lo que esperaba por lo que salto sobre su silla, sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mesa de madera unos segundos al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior dudando si contestar o no el molesto aparato.   
\- ¿Un mal día? – Levanto la mirada del escritorio solo para encontrarse la imagen de Ikki cruzado de brazos apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de su estudio, una sonrisa socarrona se extendía en su rostro.   
-Bastante malo. – Confirmo intentando sonreír, aunque su gesto se vio forzado. – Es difícil tratar con ancianos de la vieja escuela que no consideran apropiado si quiera que una mujer les dirija la palabra mucho menos que sea la representante del Imperio Kido.  
\- ¿Sobre todo si es una adolescente con vestidos de encaje? – Saori frunció el ceño al tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba la falda larga de flores bordadas, no sabía por qué hacían mención a sus hermosos vestidos.   
-Bienvenido a casa. – Pronuncio para sorpresa del muchacho que elevo una ceja lleno de curiosidad. – Han pasado meses desde la última vez que te vi. Y has regresado a tu hogar por eso: Bienvenido. – Se explicó levantándose con lentitud. – Shun ha salido con Seiya al orfanato.   
\- ¿Por eso también tu malhumor? Seiya no está aquí para entretenerte.   
\- Seiya y Shun son mis únicos compañeros, dado que Shiryu regreso a China para estar con Shunrei, parece que pronto pondrán cosechar los cultivos y van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. Por otro lado, Hyoga decidió volver a Siberia.   
\- ¿A qué?   
\- No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, Ikki no era el único lobo solitario del grupo.   
\- ¿Y el viejo?   
\- ¿Tatsumi? – Al ver su asentimiento continuo – Ha salido.   
\- ¿Solo eso? Se la pasa pegado a tu falda ¿Y solo dirás que salió?  
\- Me pidió permiso para ir atender unos asuntos personales y se lo di, pero no pregunte nada.   
\- ¿Y no sientes curiosidad que fue hacer?   
-Claro que sí. –Afirmo un poco sonrojada con una sonrisa maliciosa – Pero no es como si me fuera a entrometer. – En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, Saori contesto rápidamente en un tono sosegado pero firme durante unos momentos mantuvo una conversación tensa. Un pesado suspiro escapo de sus labios al colgar. – ¿Vas a quedarte? – Al levantar la mirada esperaba encontrarse sola, Ikki tenía una costumbre muy apegada de moverse silenciosamente tanto para llegar como para irse por lo que asumió que aprovecharía su descuido para partir, pero en cambio miraba interesado la repisa llena de libros.   
\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – Su tono hosco combinaba con el ceño fruncido que le dirigía.   
\- Ninguno. Me siento feliz de que estés aquí. – El teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente pero antes de que pudiera levantarlo para contestar la mano mucho más grande y morena del joven lo impidió. – Tengo que contestar.   
\- No, no tienes que hacerlo. Que llamen alguno de tus asistentes y ellos te excusen. Sube a cambiarte por algo menos… pomposo. –Saori arqueo una ceja ante la elección de palabra para definir su vestuario – Un pantalón y una blusa sencilla.   
\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono intrigada ante el tono autoritario de Ikki, él solo bufo para tomarla por los hombros y empujarla fuera del estudio hasta la escalera. – Tú. Consíguele algo más casual para vestir. – La sirvienta veinteañera contuvo su aire ofendido al modo de ordenar del chico haciendo una reverencia cuando Saori le sonrió con disculpas implícitas.  
Saori descendió por la escalera aun confundida, sin poder predecir las acciones de Ikki se sentía exasperada, vio de soslayo la puerta cerrada de su oficina con intenciones de hacer algunas llamadas para explicar la situación, pero una de las sirvientas se acercó para informarle que el “Maestro Ikki” se encontraba esperándola en las afueras de la casa.   
-Ya era hora. – Ikki la miro detallando el pantalón marrón, presumiblemente de los que usaba para cabalgar combinado con una camisa de manga tres cuarto rosada pálido.  
\- ¿De dónde sacaste la moto? – Ignorando su comentario solo podía concentrarse en el vehículo, una motocicleta de color negro, pequeña y sencilla. – ¿Vamos a ir en eso? – No entendía el impulso repentino de Ikki de irse en ese vehículo.  
\- No importa como la conseguí, solo súbete. – Saori recibió el casco que le tendía con la duda pintada en su rostro – Es legal y tengo licencia. – Aun con demasiadas dudas la muchacha accedió a subirse con torpeza detrás del joven, esperaba que fuera honesto sobre la licencia. – Sujétate fuerte.   
Saori obedeció abrazándose con fuerza a la espalda de su Santo, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente al momento de arrancar y durante la trayectoria mantuvo su rostro oculto en la camisa del joven. Ikki pensaba burlarse de ella, pero al observarla un momento prefirió guardarse la broma, en cambio disfruto del viento sobre su rostro, del sonido del motor y de la sensación de libertad que siempre lo acompañaba al ir en su fiel compañera.   
\- ¿Qué dijiste?   
\- Pregunte: ¿Dónde conseguiste la moto? – Repitió hablando más duro para poder ser escuchada aun con el viento sonando en sus oídos.   
-La compré, fui arreglándola. – Contesto escuetamente, me gusta la mecánica – ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Saori pondero las opciones hasta que una sonrisa divertida se extendió por su rostro.   
\- ¿Me llevaras a donde te pida? – Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa no tuvo ninguna duda – Llévame de compras a cualquier centro comercial, tu decide. – Le pareció escuchar un refunfuño de parte de su chofer, pero finalmente la moto se inclinó hacia la derecha para tomar una salida, cinco minutos después se estacionaba en un pequeño centro de tiendas.   
-Apúrate. – Sonrió ante la impaciencia de su acompañante que la ayudo a bajar. – Vamos.  
-Ikki. – Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre – Gracias.   
Giro el rostro en un gesto necio para eludir la mirada azul de la chica, su orgullo impedía mostrar su alegría de hacerla por lo menos feliz ese día. Por suerte Saori no lo tomo de mala forma, riendo suavemente paso su brazo por el derecho de él y comenzó andar en dirección a la entrada, en el camino se colocó un pequeño gorro rosado.   
-Es uno de los últimos regalos de mi abuelo. – Comento con tanto cariño que Ikki tuvo que literalmente morderse la lengua para no dejar salir la respuesta soez que llego a su mente, en cambio solo se encogió de hombros para adelantarse y abrirle la puerta a Saori.   
\- No te sorprendas tanto, es vergonzoso. Puedo ser un caballero si lo quiero. – Dijo con aire ofendido el Santo de Fénix ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven que luego se sonrojo apenada por la reprimenda.   
-Lo siento.   
Una vez olvidado el incidente, Saori se permitió maravillarse con el sencillo pero hermoso interior, durante su niñez disfrutaba enormemente los viajes a las tiendas donde podía comprar lo que su dedo señalara, sin preocupaciones ni distinciones, ella simplemente decía “eso” y Tatsumi se apresuraba a encargarse de todo, las niñeras también eran diligentes en sus pedidos. Su abuelo nunca la acompaño, demasiado ocupado para dedicarle tiempo fuera de la Mansión.   
-Vamos a revisar. – Ikki se dejó arrastrar por una entusiasmada Saori tienda tras tienda, guardaba silencio y trataba de parecer lo menos aburrido en lo posible pero después de media hora de opinar vagamente sobre colores, tallas y detalles sentía ganas de irse corriendo de esa sección extremadamente rosa.   
-Ahora tenemos que pasar por allá. – Justamente bostezaba al sentir la mano de Saori jalarlo por la camisa, sin prestarle mucha atención se restregaba los ojos hasta que choco contra ella. – Ikki.  
-Perdón. – Se sorprendió al encontrarse en la parte de hombres, sobre todo al verla elegir diferentes camisas en tonos oscuros (azul rey, verde oscuro, vino tinto) y algunos más claros (verde grama, azul cielo, amarillo claro). – ¿Cuál crees que le guste más a Shun?   
-No lo sé. – Respondió sinceramente al echarle una rápida mirada a la camisa a cuadros y a la de rayas. – Cualquiera de las dos le gustara.   
-Creo que se vería mejor con cuadros. – Musito para sí misma – ¿Y esta te gusta para ti? – Le enseño una de color negro con un hermoso fénix estampado en tonos rojos y dorados, la muchacha sonrió. – Si te gusta. La llevare para ti.   
-No es necesario puedo pagarlo. – Contesto.   
-No puedes. Estos son regalos que estoy eligiendo para ustedes como agradecimiento por toda su ayuda, si te estoy preguntando es porque casi no conozco tus gustos y prefiero asegurarme de tener algo de tu agrado a equivocarme. – Ante tal argumento Ikki no pudo rebatírselo, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que no eran solo regalos, sin embargo, parecía feliz.  
\- ¿A dónde vas cuando no estás con nosotros?   
\- Viajo.   
\- ¿A dónde?   
\- Por cualquier sitio.   
\- ¿Has ido a Europa, América, a Oriente?   
\- ¿Por qué quieres saber?  
\- Solo quiero conversar y conocerte un poco más, pasas tan poco tiempo con nosotros que a veces siento que en realidad no te importamos demasiado.   
-….  
\- ¿Ikki?   
\- ¿Shun, se siente así?   
\- No. – Dejo la ropa colgada en el mismo sitio de donde las habías tomado antes de girarse para mirarlo a los ojos – Shun sabe que lo quieres incondicionalmente tanto como él te quiere a ti.   
\- Viajo por tierra o visito la Isla de la Reina Muerte. –Dijo escuetamente pensativo.   
Saori sonrió suavemente ante la respuesta, no pensaba presionarlo sin embargo se alegraba de que al menos le contestara si bien no esperaba enterarse de que continuaba yendo a la isla que fue su infierno.   
\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Qué animal te gusta más?   
\- El azul. Los lobos.   
\- No me sorprende. – Espero tranquilamente a que le preguntara por los suyos mientras disimuladamente sostenía unas camisas que pensaba se verían bien en Seiya. – Los míos son el rosado y el verde, me gustan las águilas y los zorros.   
\- ¿Y cierto caballo atolondrado? – El furioso sonrojo que apareció en su rostro fue suficiente respuesta para Ikki que rio disimuladamente – No es como si fuera difícil darse cuenta.   
\- ¿Crees que los Santos de Oro se dieran cuenta? – Pregunto francamente preocupada.   
\- Tal vez. Como no te has relacionado casi con ellos quizás no se han percatado. – Contesto para tranquilizarla, aunque su mirada distante le dejo en claro que su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. – No pierdas energía en eso. Si ocurrirá algo pasará, aunque trates de evitarlo.   
\- No puedo rebatir eso. – Sonrío, un pequeño gesto en sus labios hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en el departamento infantil, repaso delicadamente con la punta de los dedos las cajas de los juguetes, apretó con suavidad los peluches y pulso todo botón que estuviera a la vista.   
-Pareces una niña. – Dijo Ikki con una sonrisa burlona al ver el brillo de su mirada – ¿No tuviste suficiente juguetes?   
-Sí. – Respondió secamente.   
Guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a la caja donde Saori cancelo con su tarjeta intentando no atraer demasiado la atención, cosa inevitable cuando la cajera leyó su nombre, su mirada castaña se clavó en ella con curiosidad para después disimuladamente continuar con su trabajo como una profesional, antes de salir Ikki observo de reojo como sacaba su celular para tomarles una foto.  
-Ya me imagino los titulares de mañana. – Comento a Saori con seriedad para su sorpresa ella solo le sonrió – Tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algo.   
La tomo del brazo para guiarla hacia un pequeño café poco concurrido, en su otra mano llevaba unas cuantas bolsas de las compras, Ikki no se enteraría de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando su compañera al verlo inquieto por las nuevas miradas que le dedicaban algunas personas.   
Pidieron unos Club House de almuerzo acompañados de unos refrescos grandes que Ikki pese a los reclamos de Saori se encargó de cancelar, conversaron más amenamente con el estómago lleno por lo que la muchacha llego a la conclusión de que aquel dicho que citaba que a los hombres se le conquista por el estómago era cierto.   
\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – Se atrevió a preguntar al ver la expresión sosegada y apacible del joven.   
\- ¿Quién?   
\- La persona que te robo el corazón. – Explico como si aquello fuera demasiado obvio. – Debió ser una persona muy hermosa para que la ames tanto.   
\- No es algo que te incumba. – Contesto toscamente, ella sonrió sin dejarse intimidar.   
\- ¿Por qué no me dices al menos su nombre? – Insistió, tenía cierta influencia sobre sus santos, a pesar de que Fénix se resistía a sus “encantos” en algún momento tendría que ceder y deseaba conocerlo.   
A todos sus santos.   
\- Esmeralda. – Cedió con el ceño fruncido y un tono que le dejaba en claro que no siguiera preguntando.   
-Parece que ya hemos llamado mucho la atención. – Dijo para intentar calmar su reciente malhumor, algunas personas dentro del café intentaban observarlos disimuladamente mientras que nuevos clientes comenzaban a llegar. – Me gustaría ir a una joyería.   
\- ¿Quieres ir algún sitio en específico? – Lanzo una mirada feroz a los curiosos que saludablemente desviaron su atención a la primera mota que les paso por delante.   
\- Vi una tienda en las cercanías de la juguetería que me llama la atención. ¿Podemos acercarnos?   
Ikki asintió, recogió todas las bolsas de las compras y se encamino a la salida, abrió como pudo la puerta para su acompañante como el caballero que era antes de salir.   
Detallando por primera vez a la joven pudo notar el andar seguro pero delicado de sus pasos, su mirada tranquila y esa aura de paz que emanaba, no coincidía mucho con el recuerdo de la pequeña demonio malcriada, gritona y peleadora que recordaba.   
\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto al escuchar la risa baja del santo.   
\- Es solo que ya no eres la misma niña de antes.   
\- Me gusta pensar que es así. – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa– Porque a veces siento que no he cambiado tanto o me siento confusa por eso, a veces desearía poder hacer las mismas cosas como cuando era pequeña y otras me parece que fui tan tonta.   
\- ¿Aun no te sientes conforme con tu papel de diosa?   
-No lo sé. – Responde luego de quedar un momento pensativa –Creo que esta es la vida que debo tener y estoy dispuesta a vivirla. Parece que tienes algunas admiradoras. – Señalo con disimulo hacia el exterior de la tienda donde podían observarse a través del vidrio a unas colegialas “mirando” la mercancía, pero cuyos ojos no se despegaban de Ikki, que solo atino a girar la mirada y recostarse sobre una de las paredes mientras esperaba que terminara.   
\- ¿Señorita Kido? – Una mujer con pinta de reportera se acercó a la pareja al salir de la tienda –Soy Akiko Yamamoto de la revista GQJapa. ¿Podría respondernos unas preguntas?   
-Ya nos estamos retirando, será para otro momento. – Ikki pasó su brazo por los hombros de Saori atrayéndola contra su cuerpo antes de que esta pudiera contestar, hizo una breve reverencia a la reportera que se quedó sorprendida para luego arrastrar consigo a la joven.   
\- ¿Qué haces?   
\- Salvándonos. No quiero tener que estar aguantando una entrevista para una revista sensacionalista o ninguna otra.   
\- Estas abrazándome… – Susurro preocupada de que la reportera y las mujeres a su alrededor los observaban con mayor insistencia –Sabes que no deberías abrazarme en la calle, pueden malinterpretarlo.   
-Olvídate de eso. – Se apresuraron a llegar hasta el estacionamiento, durante el camino dada la velocidad con la que Ikki caminaba Saori se tropezó varias veces, aunque nunca permitió que se cayera.   
Lo siguiente sucedió en un momento, la mancha negra tumbo a Saori en el segundo en que la soltó para acercarse a la moto, tomando además algunas de las bolsas que llevaba la chica, Ikki no dudo ni un segundo en perseguir a la sombra con su velocidad dándole alcance unos pocos metros después.   
\- ¿Qué…? – Pudo ver su sorpresa reflejada en unos enormes y expresivos ojos verdes, el rostro en forma de corazón estaba enmarcado por un largo cabello castaño, vestía una chaqueta negra encima de una camisa gris y jeans desgastados.   
La chica lo observaba con absoluta cautela como un animal en peligro, su vista viaja de su rostro a su mano que continuaba sujetándola con firmeza, tiro a un lado lo que había robado en una forma silenciosa de declarar su derrota.   
\- ¿Qué eres? – Fue la pregunta que salió de sus labios en un tono engañosamente aniñado, forcejeo con una fuerza inesperada hasta liberarse.   
Demasiado impresionado para responderle solo sintió a Saori acercarse a su espalda y pedirle que la dejara ir, la chica de ojos verdes frunció el ceño contrariada para salir corriendo a una velocidad inalcanzable para un humano normal.   
\- Es solo un espíritu menor. – Declaro Saori al agarrarse con suavidad de la camisa del joven, noto claramente que estaba perturbado con la mirada fija en donde esta se marchó – Vamos a casa, Ikki.   
El trayecto de regreso transcurrió en silencio, con cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y en el caso de Saori el poder maniobrar para agarrarse a Ikki y evitar la pérdida de sus compras, se sentía repentinamente cansada, pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha, apoyo su rostro contra la espalda de Ikki una sonrisa muy amplia en sus labios, al llegar Seiya y Shun habían regresado del orfanato, el primero parecía insatisfecho de que Ikki se llevara a Saori con él y reclamaba que no le hubieran avisado, el mayor de todos ellos decidió ignorarlo pasando a hablar con Shun para conversar en privado, Seiya echaba humo hasta que Saori lo tomo del brazo y lo guiaba a la Sala.   
\- Tengo algo para ti.   
\- ¿En serio? – Seiya extendió su cálida sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con alegría.   
\- Sí. – Dijo llevándoselo contándole todo lo sucedido durante el día cosa que a Seiya le hacia feliz, incluso si no era por él disfrutaba que Saori estuviera alegre y tranquila.   
…  
Podria decirse que: (He llegao) ¡He vuelto!   
Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios de todas las personas que han pasado a dejar sus comentarios, me han alegrado mucho, también puede que me haya enterado de la situación de Wattpad con varias autoras e historias de la plataforma que me incluyen a mí, ups me entere muy tarde y ya pasada la tormenta, pero agradezco infinitamente el apoyo y el cuidado que han tenido. Usualmente esta es la única plataforma en que publico, pero recientemente decidí crearme una cuenta tanto en AO3 y Wattpad con mi mismo nombre de usuario.   
Intentare volver a publicar en el fandom con cierta frecuencia.  
Dedicado a mi querida Pao, a Susy, Saori -Luna y todas las autoras de Saint Seiya Union Fanfickera. :D


	2. Perdido

Perdido.

“Soy el tipo de chica, que no es la indicada para nadie”

Aquella frase que apareció en una imagen en el inicio de su página personal la hizo detenerse para leerla dos veces, doce palabras que describían a la perfección su sentir en ese momento de su vida… y el de millones de adolescentes cabe destacar.   
Aunque no podría aplicarla del todo a su persona, después de todo no era una chica normal, ni como humana ni como diosa, a veces se sentía tan perdida dentro de su cuerpo, de su mente, como si… como si no existiera.   
Es decir: ¿Qué adolescente de quince años cargaba con la responsabilidad de uno de los imperios más poderosos e influyentes de la última década? Muy pocas por no declarar que era la única.   
Como diosa… bueno, estaba madurando al ritmo que le permitían sus vivencias terrenales por lo cual aún se sentía inexperta o vacilante en algunos aspectos de sí misma, cada vida era única e irrepetible.   
La pregunta persistía: ¿Qué clase de chica era?   
Los hombres la consideraban una chiquilla impertinente.  
Los chicos le tenían temor por la forma en que imponía su presencia, por todo el peso de su apellido y su posición.   
Los santos la adoraban.   
Ser adolescente es más complicado de lo que parece, incluso para una diosa, una palabra, una imagen, un gesto pueden despertar cien dudas que se convierten en mil vacilaciones.   
¿Qué soy yo?  
¿Quién soy?  
¿Dónde me encuentro y hacia donde me dirijo?   
¿Por qué no puedo ser una chica normal?  
¿Puedo amar? ¿Se me tiene permitido incluso considerarlo?  
¿Quién me lo impide? ¿Soy yo misma?  
Mientras se ahogaba en inseguridades una notificación le llego con un pequeño aviso rojo, curiosa procedió a revisarla, sin esperar una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.   
Al compartir la imagen por simple capricho, ya que casi nadie tenía su cuenta no esperaba que alguien respondiera o siquiera le prestara atención a su grito silencioso.   
¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de él?  
Sin embargo, ahí estaba su comentario: “Eres la chica indicada para mí, <3”   
Se sonrojo suavemente al entender las implicaciones de sus palabras al mismo tiempo que recorría en la pantalla cada una de ellas, solo él lograba que olvidara todo su pensamiento lógico.   
“Eres el único para mi…”   
Dudo con el cursor sobre la opción de enviar, suspirando profundamente recostándose contra la silla para finalmente borrar lentamente cada una de las palabras.   
No podía expresarse tan libremente, en parte se sentía tímida en temas relacionados con él cuando todo el muro a su alrededor se caía abruptamente con su mirada.   
-¿Interrumpo, chica? –El sonido de su voz la hizo sobresaltarse al verlo de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta del estudio, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente sonrió negando.   
-Nunca, chico. –Decidió seguirle la corriente, nerviosa al verlo sentarse junto a ella, siguiendo un impulso propio de la juventud declaro con seguridad –Eres el único para mí, Seiya.  
-Lo sé. –Contesto arrogante y francamente para sorpresa de ella que solo pudo reírse.   
Sentirse dueño de todo, inmortal, invencible.   
Sobre todo sentirse perdido en un mundo de emociones, de dudas, de inseguridades, rodeados de adultos que imponen una norma de actuar o una sociedad que busca crear ciudadanos acordes a sus estándares.   
Entre tanta locura solo hace falta una mano amiga que sea lo suficientemente firme como para sacarnos del más fangoso pantano y guiarnos hacia el horizonte.   
Seiya dejó caer su mano casualmente sobre la de ella.   
Ella sonrío, aunque a veces pareciera que ambos estaban perdidos en islas solitarias en algún momento terminaban por conectarse por la vía láctea, hablando de esa conexión espiritual que tenían, o por medio de un puente que tocaba sus playas, cada vez que sus cuerpos entraban en contacto.   
Ella sería su tierra firme siempre que lo necesitara.   
Él sería su cielo amplio para volar con libertad cuando quisiera escapar.   
Y nunca estarían perdidos nuevamente si podían encontrarse en la mirada del otro. 


	3. Cambio de Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño relato con ayuda de la diosa del amor

. Cambio de Look.  
“Erase una vez…”   
El día comenzó como cualquier otro en el que ambos compartieron una tranquila mañana escolar, un almuerzo apartados del barbullo de los estudiantes y una tarde llena de actividades, el problema inicio en el preciso instante en que Akiko, la chica más popular de su grado se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa coqueta, después de saludar a Saori por cortesía la ignoro concentrando sus intensos ojos castaños en Seiya. Incomoda, Saori prefirió darle el espacio a los dos para conversar con tranquilidad sentándose en un banco cercano, menos de cinco minutos más tarde Seiya regreso con una mirada confundida.   
-Me invito a salir. –Le conto una vez que empezaron a caminar en dirección a la limosina que los esperaba.   
-¿Qué le dijiste? –Pregunto sintiendo un peso sobre su corazón.   
-Que tendría que pensarlo, me pareció descortés rechazarla. –Murmuro confundido, era la primera vez que le pasaba que una chica lo invitara a salir, desde hacía unos cuantos años que tomo la decisión de vivir para Saori así que nunca se planteó siquiera la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo parecido.   
-¿Por qué vas a rechazarla? –Cuestiono una vez se sentaron en la parte trasera, cada uno a un extremo del asiento, Seiya la observo fijamente con una ceja arqueada sin comprender su pregunta.   
-Porque no quiero salir con ella.   
-Deberías hacerlo, quiero que tengas una vida normal. –Contesto a pesar del estrangulamiento que sentía en la garganta –Eso incluye salir a disfrutar con tus amigos, tener citas y esas cosas.   
-Tú no haces nada de eso. –Argumento agradeciendo para sus adentros que ningún chico se atreviera a invitarla aun con el conocimiento de que ella lo rechazaría.   
-Yo no puedo hacerlo, Seiya. Soy una diosa y debo cumplir con mi papel, es la forma en que he vivido desde la Era Mitológica.   
-Pff. Cuando hablas así pareces una anciana, Saori. –Se quejó sin prestarle atención al hecho de que sus palabras sonaban groseras pero la diosa que ha vivido con él ya se ha acostumbrado a su irreverente sinceridad. –La Era Mitológica fue hace como muchísimo tiempo atrás, ahora es el presente, no tienes que actuar como una vieja puedes simplemente ser la Saori que disfruta ir a comer con sus amigos.   
-Eres insoportable a veces. –Musito con una sonrisa sincera –Pero no es lo que intento decirte, quiero que aceptes la cita y disfrutes.   
-¿Me estas ordenando algo? Porque si es así, voy a desobedecerte.   
Se miraron uno al otro con seriedad en sus ojos, dándose una tregua Saori desvió su mirada a la ventana para ver el cielo con gesto pensativo mientras que su acompañante soltó un sonoro bufido cerrando los ojos.   
Durante el almuerzo, retomaron la conversación solo que esta vez fue más acalorada, mientras que Seiya no comprendía las razones de Saori de empujarlo a tener una cita con otra mujer que no era ella (“¿Acaso no ves que solo te veo a ti?”), Saori no lograba hacerlo entender de la oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar (¡Entiéndeme! ¡Quiero que tengas una vida dichosa!)¸el enojo dio paso a la ira y a la rebeldía, primero contestando con intención de herirla recalco que podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba pidiéndole para finalmente aceptar en medio de un berrinche, Saori escucho desde el comedor como la llamaba para confirmar la salida a las cuatro de la tarde. El hambre desapareció de su cuerpo saliendo silenciosamente a su habitación.   
Sentada en el borde de su ventanal no podía evitar suspirar mientras cuestionaba su decisión de impulsar a Seiya a salir con una chica –la chica más popular de la clase –en una cita, sabía de antemano que su joven santo era observado por las muchachas no solo de su año sino de otros con admiración, las escucho hablar sobre lo atractivo que le parecía en los vestidores y en cuanto lamentaban que permaneciera siempre acompañado de ella, sin embargo, varias estaban de acuerdo en que su relación era fraternal y que valía la pena intentarlo. Otras en tanto la consideraban por sí misma una amenaza a sus posiciones ¿de qué forma? No lo sabía pero le tenían cierto recelo.   
Akiko sobretodo se había tomado la meta de excluirla del grupo, con cierto éxito, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente quizás su interés en Seiya era más siniestro que sincero pero ya no quedaba mucho que hacer, no pensaba retractarse.   
Observo con desazón el momento en que Seiya, vestido con ropa casual caminaba en dirección a la moto que le pertenecía con pasos seguros, tomo el casco con su mano derecha y antes de montarse dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde sabía se encontraba ella, como una puñalada para su corazón no la despidió como solía hacerlo cuando se marchaba, aún estaba disgustado.   
Le dolía que no se despidiera de ella.   
No podía estar enojado si era por su bien, tenía que comprenderlo.   
Un delicado cosmos hizo acto de presencia a su espalda, sobresaltándola antes de poder identificarlo con cierto recelo.   
-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Su normalmente voz de soprano sonó varias octavas por encima de lo usual con el toque justo de molestia.   
-¿Aphrodite? –Pregunto cautelosamente al colocarse de pie, fijándose detalladamente en ella: Su porte altivo y orgulloso, su largo cabello rojo recogido en una cola de caballo alta, mientras que su ropa consistía en ropa casual moderna: Unos jeans ajustados, camisa manga corta transparente de color azulado que dejaba a la vista la franelilla del mismo color de fondo y botas negras. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.   
-¿Cuál otra? –Pregunto sonando ligeramente ofendida.   
-No esperaba verte. –Dijo sinceramente levantándose sin prisas, de pie ambas estaban casi a la misma altura– Bienvenida. ¿A qué debo el placer?   
-A que eres una tonta, a eso. –Exploto intimidante haciendo gala de su carácter voluble.   
-¿Disculpa? –Intento con todo su ser no escucharse ofendida sino resaltando lo contrariada que se sentía en ese momento por sus palabras–No estoy entendiendo nada. –Confeso.   
-A ver si te explico, gran diosa sabelotodo: Estas dejando que el hombre que amas vaya a ver a otra mujer. ¿Entiendes ahora? ¿Qué clase de lógica es eso? –Comento enfadada moviendo rápidamente las manos ante la mirada sorprendida y seria de su acompañante.   
-Creo que estas equivocada, Aphrodite. Yo no amo a ningún hombre.   
-Shh. –La callo de una forma que incluso la tranquila Saori considero grosera –Basta de negaciones. ¿Te olvidas de quién soy?   
-No lo hago.   
-Me alegro. Soy la Diosa del Amor y he guardado tu secreto desde la lejana Era Mitológica esperando pacientemente por el desenlace de esta historia. Hemos progresado tanto como para que lo arruines ahora.   
-Aphrodite de verdad creo que la que esta confundida eres tú. –Insistió sabiendo que estaba siendo cara dura –No existe nada entre ningún hombre y yo, mucho menos desde la Era Mitológica.   
-¿Te repites eso constantemente para convencerte y convencerlo? –Pregunto desdeñosa – ¡Por favor! Athena, he observado cada una de tus vidas humanas, maravillándome del amor que nace cada vez que tu alma se cruza con la de ese mortal, es como una pequeña bomba atómica, abrazador, enorme, destructivo y creador al mismo tiempo, la entrega completa de un alma a su otra parte. ¡Es tan romántico y hermoso! ¡La belleza misma! –Su voz molesta fue cambiando a una soñadora a medida que hablaba.   
-Aphrodite, de verdad… No entiendes. –Murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas por todas las palabras que salieron de los labios de su acompañante describiendo en pocas frases todo lo que sentía, todo ese pequeño y enorme Bing Bang que nacía dentro de su pecho al verlo.   
-No, creo que la que necesita entender eres tú. El amor es la mayor fuerza transformante que existe, reinos enteros han caído y se han levantado por y debido a él, ni la guerra ni la paz sobreviven sin que exista amor. Por eso tendrás que entender que el amor es lo más poderoso que existe. –El cosmos rojo de la diosa la rodeo mientras se desvanecía –Aprende a ser más sincera con él y contigo.   
Absolutamente sorprendida y confundida, Saori no pudo más que quedarse de pie en medio de la habitación durante unos minutos, intentando entender todo lo que acababa de suceder, cuando finalmente proceso todo solo suspiro con fuerza, repentinamente agotada.   
Prácticamente se arrastró hasta el Piano de Cola que descansaba en el Salón de Música para desahogar sus sentimientos en las teclas, la servidumbre se preguntó con curiosidad cual sería el motivo de que su señora tocara tan melancólicas melodías.   
Lo espero despierta hasta altas horas de la noche, sentada nuevamente en la Biblioteca leyendo distraídamente un libro de cuentos infantiles, al escuchar el sonido de la moto pudo sentirse más tranquila, bajo hasta la entrada principal quedándose cerca de la escalera cuando él entro.   
Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos minutos retándose abiertamente a decir alguna palabra, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para dar sus brazos a torcer así que Seiya simplemente se encogió de hombros y paso por su lado en dirección a su habitación, Saori sintió una opresión en su corazón al percibir el olor a perfume de mujer que dejo atrás.   
¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cruel consigo misma? Si solo con esas pocas horas sentía como si le hubieran arrancado los pulmones de un tajo, le costaba respirar al imaginarlo alejarse de su lado.   
Él era suyo.   
Conto hasta diez para poner bajo control su posesividad, tenía que ser sensata sobre esto, ella misma fue la que lo impulso aceptar la cita y por lo visto no le había ido mal, si Seiya era feliz, ella también tendría que serlo.   
La Mansión Kido se quedó en un absoluto silencio en el momento en que dos de sus principales ocupantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.   
La mañana descubrió a Saori en un profundo sueño, inquieta se movía por toda la cama ignorando incluso el estridente sonido de su despertador, después se enteraría que incluso Tatsumi habría intentado despertarla al tocar su puerta y llamarla.   
Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos tenía la sensación de que todo era demasiado grande en su cuarto, se sentía pequeña entre las sabanas de su cama y extraña, muy extraña.   
Al intentar levantarse se enredó con la cobija, no entendía el porqué de su extrema torpeza, hasta que después de varios intentos se calló accidentalmente por un lado de la cama, dando un golpe seco contra el piso.   
Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, muy mal, en lugar de sus delgadas manos apoyadas en el suelo estaban unas patas de color violáceas palmeadas, que se movían cuando ella pensaba hacerlo, su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente dentro de su pecho al ponerse de pie bruscamente, enredándose con sus largas patas traseras cayendo nuevamente.   
-¿Qué está pasando? –Grito en su mente arrestándose hasta el espejo más cercano.   
Ahogo un grito al verse, el reflejo le regresaba la imagen de un sapo de unos veinte centímetros de altura, con la piel de color violeta viscosa y con grandes ojos azules.   
-¡Respira! –Se dijo a si misma al empezar a sentirse mareada, recorrió su propio cuerpo con sus manos para confirmar lo que sus ojos veían. –Me he convertido en un sapo. ¿Cómo….? Aphrodite. –El culpable broto en su mente con brusquedad, deformando la palabra al pronunciarla.  
¿Qué estaba pensando esa Diosa caprichosa para hacerle esto? ¿Quién se creía?  
Primero que nada debía calmarse, guardar la compostura y almacenar su ira para después, probo su suerte dando unos pasos de prueba infructuosos, luego comprendió que la mejor forma era saltar.   
Satisfecha con su descubrimiento salto hasta alcanzar la silla de su escritorio, tras varios intentos logro subir hasta la mesa alcanzando su teléfono celular, le dio asco ver que sus manos se pegaban a la superficie del objeto y pensó que tendría que limpiarlo muy bien al volver a su apariencia normal, marco el número de Seiya y espero hasta que contestara, para su mala suerte no lo hizo.   
Enojada por la inmadurez de Seiya con su ley del hielo llamo al siguiente en su lista: Shun. El celular repico hasta caer en el buzón de voz, después de revisar un poco el móvil constato que eran las once de la mañana y que seguramente ambos se encontraban en clase de deporte ese día, no debían tener sus teléfonos encima.   
Frustrada se dejó caer escondiendo su rostro entre sus palmeadas manos.   
De pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar anunciando una llamada entrante, lo más rápido que pudo lo tomo para contestar.  
-¿Saori? –A pesar de que la pantalla mostraba el número de Seiya la voz era inconfundiblemente la de Shun. –Qué bueno que despertaste, disculpa que nos fuéramos sin ti pero se estaba haciendo tarde.   
-No te preocupes por eso, Shun. ¿Ya vienen a casa? –Pregunto un poco avergonzada de contarle de su pequeño problema.   
-Yo volveré después de terminar mis deberes, Seiya creo que saldrá con una chica. –Las manos de Saori temblaron con esa información, un nudo se formó en su garganta sin saber que contestar, su prolongado silencio debió preocupar a Shun – ¿Saori? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien?   
-Sí, Shun. –Contesto finalmente con una sonrisa amarga –Tengan cuidado al volver a casa.  
Colgó sin esperar respuesta, con los hombros caídos prefirió abrir la laptop para contestar sus pendientes de las empresas y para avisarle a Tatsumi por un correo que ya estaba despierta pero no quería ser molestada.   
Dos horas más tardes su estómago le exigía alimento, no había comido nada durante la mañana y el olor del almuerzo se filtraba por su cuarto y alborotaba su apetito pero no había forma de que se dejara ver.   
De pronto la puerta de su habitación comenzó a ser golpeada con insistencia, agudizo el oído para descubrir la identidad del agresor pero no logro identificarlo, pocos momentos después escucho pasos alejarse sin embargo antes de poder relajarse regresaron con fuerza, se percató que usaban la copia de la llave para abrir la cerradura por lo que salto para esconderse debajo del escritorio.  
-¿Saori? –Se sorprendió gratamente de oír a Seiya entrar con una bandeja en sus manos, parecía confundido de no verla –Yo… Te traje el almuerzo.   
-Gracias. –Se rió cuando se sobre salto al hablarle, estaba confundido eso era obvio. –Estoy aquí abajo. –Informo avergonzada de mostrarse.  
-¿Dónde…? –Bajo la vista al ver algo moverse. – ¿Saori? –Cuestiono completamente sorprendido, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa se agacho.  
-Sí, Seiya, soy yo. –Confirmo saltando hasta quedar al alcance de su mano –Cuando me desperté ya estaba así. –Contó resolviendo sus dudas antes de que las pronunciara –Creo que tengo una idea de quien pudo haberlo hecho.   
-¿De verdad eres tú? –Cuestiono aun en shock – ¿Cómo es qué…? ¿Por qué eres morada?   
-¡Seiya! Concéntrate. –Exclamo frustrada por su falta de atención –Creo que es culpa de Aphrodite, anoche estuvo aquí y…  
-¡Espera! ¿La Diosa del Amor? ¿Qué hacía aquí? –Pregunto ansiosamente, quizás ese había sido el motivo por el cual Saori lo espero despierta hasta la noche anterior, para contarle que una diosa se le presento y le hizo algo. Y él no la escucho por su terquedad, se comenzaba a sentir culpable.   
-Vino hablar conmigo, conversamos de… ciertas cosas. –No le confesaría que hablaban sobre él, sobre ella, sobre ambos. –No nos pusimos de acuerdo y creo que hizo esto como una broma. –Salto hasta la mesa para inspirar profundamente el olor de la comida. –Pensé que no volverías hasta la tarde. ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor? No quisiera que alguien del personal entrara y me viera así.   
Seiya por fin parecía salir de su estupor por lo que se levantó a cumplir con la petición, una vez cerrado con llave se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio observando a Saori intentar comer, la chica al sentir la intensa mirada del joven dejo los cubiertos con un suspiro para enfrentarlo.   
-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Pronuncio Seiya tomando el tenedor con una porción de arroz y ofreciéndoselo, Saori dudo admitiendo que si pudiera sonrojarse sus mejillas estarían como un tomate pero finalmente abrió la boca permitiendo la entrada de la comida. – ¿Cómo podemos arreglar esto?  
-No lo sé. Aphrodite debe ser la única que sabe cómo revertirlo. –Dijo soltando un suspiro de felicidad al sentir como su estómago se ponía contento por ser llenado.   
-¿No quieres más? –Pregunto al ver que sobraba la mayor parte del plato.   
-No puedo más. –Dijo un poco divertida al usar su mano palmeada para señalar su altura. – ¿Qué sucede? –Inquirió al verlo guardar silencio y con una expresión seria.   
-Estas así por mi culpa. –Su confesión la confundió aún más cuando la tomo entre sus manos para levantarla hasta la altura de su rostro. –Por mi pudieron convertirte en un asqueroso sapo morado baboso. –Saori entendía a qué se refería pero no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida en su orgullo femenino. –Lo siento.   
-No es tu culpa, Seiya. –Contesto calmando sus ganas de gritarle que esas cosas no se le decía a una chica por mucho que fuera un sapo cubierto de baba, moco se corrigió. –No te preocupes.   
-Esto paso porque me fui con Akiko…  
-Yo te pedí que lo hicieras.   
-Aunque me lo pediste debí negarme con más firmeza, Akiko no me gusta. –Declaro con firmeza –Fue divertido salir con ella y pasear pero cada vez que la veía solo podía pensar en cómo te verías tú pero estaba tan molesto con que me insistieras en hacerlo que preferí quedarme con ella hasta más tarde para no verte. –Saori frunció el ceño dolida por sus palabras –Tampoco quería hablarte porque estaba enojado y si tú me decías algo entonces no podría seguir molesto.   
-Seiya. –Murmuro para que aflojara un poco su agarre, oyéndolo con atención –Lo siento, no debí forzarte solo quiero que seas feliz.  
-Soy feliz a tu lado, Saori.   
-Quiero que tengas una vida normal, que puedas salir al cine con tus amigos, con una novia a la que puedas tomar de la mano en la calle sin preocupaciones, con la que puedas soñar un futuro.   
-Mi vida nunca será normal. Voy al cine con mis amigos, entre ellos tú. –Suspiro bajándola a la mesa, cruzando los brazos apoyados en la mesa descanso su barbilla en ellos –Ya he soñado un futuro, no necesito a una chica a mi lado, te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente para mí.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Pregunto conmovida – En algún momento vas a querer más…  
-Seré feliz con lo que puedas darme, así sea solo tu compañía, tu confianza, tu cariño.   
-Mereces mucho más que las migajas que puedas conseguir de mí. –Esta conversación a corazón abierto se les estaba escapando de las manos.   
-¿Migajas? ¿Eso crees que me das? –Su risa divertida la confundió –Cada vez que he estado en tus brazos o tú en los míos me he sentido completo, como si no existiera otro lugar en el mundo al que perteneciera, cada vez que me hablas es como si fueras una vela que alumbra en la oscuridad, tu sonrisa es como un cometa en el cielo oscuro y tus caricias, tus abrazos, tus gestos son como el sol. Iluminas mis días con solo verme. ¿Crees que existiría alguna chica que lograra eso?   
Saori no pudo contener más las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos ni el profundo sollozo que escapo de su garganta, su cuerpo de sapo tembló con el movimiento de sus hombros, comprendiendo finalmente cuanto significaba para Seiya, que tan profundo bajo su piel la llevaba.   
-Lo siento –Tartamudeo entre hipos. –No sabía cómo te sentías…   
-Porque no me lo dejas decirte. –Se quejó sonriendo suavemente –Sabes que no me gustan los sapos pero creo que incluso ahora eres lo más hermoso que existe.   
-Eres un tonto. –Balbuceo restregándose los ojos para secarse las lágrimas, una vez despejada su vista descubrió la adoración, el amor y la lealtad en los ojos chocolates de su compañero, inspiro profundo armándose de valor para regresar la valentía que tuvo de confesarle sus sentimientos –Tú también eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero. Eres el sol que calienta mis días, que aun contra todo siempre vuelves a salir, sin importar lo mal que este mi día siempre llegas a animarme. –Sintiéndose más ligera empezó hablar con más seguridad –Me haces sentir segura, protegida, con la confianza de que puedo enfrentarme al mundo entero si estas a mi lado. Te necesito tanto. –Confeso.   
-Yo también te necesito. –Acaricio delicadamente la cabeza del sapito. –Eres mi Evangeline.   
-¿Evangeline? –Pregunto repentinamente confundida.   
-Sí, como esa película que vimos. ¿Recuerdas? La luciérnaga estaba enamorado de la luna pensando que era la luciérnaga más hermosa e inalcanzable que existía. Todos pensaban que estaba loco pero él no se rendía, hasta el final confió en sus sentimientos y se unió a su amada.   
-Eres tan dulce. –Musito avergonzada pero contenta de la comparación –Ya recuerdo.   
-¡Por fin! Pensé que les tomaría más tiempo. –Aphrodite se materializo repentinamente justo a un lado de ellos, con una sonrisa encantadora y las mejillas sonrojadas por donde parecían haber corrido algunas lágrimas. –Mejor que cualquier novela romántica.   
-¡Tú fuiste quien le hizo esto a Saori! –Grito embravecido levantándose de golpe.   
-¡Claro que fui yo! Tenía que aprender su lección; aprender a ser sincera consigo misma y contigo, si no hubiera hecho esto… ¿Crees que le habrías dicho todo eso? ¿O que ella te lo diría? ¡Por favor! Ambos son extremadamente tercos y orgullosos, necesitaban un empujoncito. –Chillo la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojos.   
-¡Aphrodite no puedes ir por ahí transformando a las personas! –Regaño Saori.   
-¿Por qué un sapo? –Pregunto con curiosidad Seiya.   
-Sé que no te gustan por eso quería saber si te atreverías incluso acercarte a ella con esa apariencia. –Respondió con una sonrisa soñadora.   
-Ya te has divertido. ¿Ahora puedes cambiarme, por favor? –Pidió cansada de ser un sapo, violeta para colmo, teniendo que contener las ganas de croar que sentía, la tentación de disparar su lengua para atrapar a esa mosca, esa molesta, inoportuna mosca que rondaba a su derecha, cincuenta centímetros arriba.   
-Yo no puedo hacerlo. –Replico con un encogimiento de hombros –Solo ustedes pueden hacerlo.   
-Está bien. –Seiya la miro con seriedad – ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?   
-Ser sinceros el uno con el otro, por supuesto. Ya lo había dicho. –Dijo exaltada nuevamente con tanta ilusión que la pareja se sintió incomoda bajo sus ojos chispeantes.   
-Te amo. –Susurro Seiya con franqueza y tranquilidad, con una facilidad y una firmeza envidiable, sin flanquear, sin dudar, simplemente dejando salir todo lo que sentía englobado en dos palabras, Saori se quedó sin respiración al escucharlo, suponía que ese sería el objetivo de la diosa y debía preparase para la declaración.   
-Yo… – No solo tenía la mirada preocupada de Seiya sobre ella, quien parecía haber dejado de respirar consumido por la ansiedad sino que además Aphrodite mantenía un ojo vigilante, expectante, solo le faltaba tener un tazón de palomitas para completar el cuadro –Te amo. –Susurro bajito, intimo para que solo la escuchara él. Sonrió al ver como su rostro se ilumino con esperanza, con felicidad, lleno de amor, su impulsividad también la tomo fuera de base cuando la tomo bruscamente para acercarla hasta su rostro a pocos centímetros de él.   
-Si no mal recuerdo, Diosa del Amor. Las princesas siempre besan a los sapos para regresarlo a su apariencia original, no soy un príncipe pero soy el que más la ama en el mundo. ¿Eso debería bastar, no? –Aphrodite chillo demostrando su respaldo a sus palabras para confusión de Saori, hasta que noto que la acercaba más uniendo sus labios, los de ella violetas y babosos, con los cálidos de él.   
Fue como magia, pudo olvidarse del mundo, de estar convertida en sapito, del grito de alegría de Aphrodite y de su angustia por los dioses. Solo existían los dos, en su burbuja de felicidad, es su pequeño universo y se sintió completa.   
Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar la luz que nacía de su interior, transformándola de vuelta a su apariencia humana, ataviada con su dulce e infantil pijama de ositos para dormir, Seiya la observaba maravillado con una sonrisa de enamorado.   
-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. –Comento Aphrodite. Suspirando corazones por cada poro de su piel –A veces uno necesita un cambio de look drástico para llamar la atención del chico que le gusta. Siempre funciona ¿no les parece? –Dicho esto se desvaneció entre una risilla de colegiada enamorada.   
-Esto quedara grabado entre lo más extraño que nos ha sucedido. –Comento Seiya distraídamente solo para que unas delicadas manos lo tomaran por las mejillas para voltearlo hasta encontrarse con la tierna mirada de Saori.  
-Gracias por todo, Seiya. –Dijo con más fuerza, con la tranquilidad de no tener testigos. – ¿Puedo tener un beso sin baba? –Pregunto con atrevimiento, sonrojándose furiosamente todo lo que no había podido hacer durante su tiempo como sapito.   
-Todos los que quieras. –Replico emocionado, inclinándose para unir sus labios brevemente una y otra vez entre carcajadas. –No me importaría volver a besar a un sapito morado si se convierte en princesa.   
-No es morado, es violeta…   
Sin poder terminar su corrección, Seiya la silencio con un beso más profundo.   
La princesa término con su caballero de bronceada armadura y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.


	4. Paciencia

Paciencia.  
“Lo necesito a él y a su insoportable forma de ser”  
Chico arrogante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra con esa insolencia y en ese tono altanero? ¿Acaso no tenía idea de quien era ella?   
No, si lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro simplemente no le importaba su apellido ni su posición.   
¿Qué significaba Kido para él? Nada.   
¿Qué implicaría su posición adinerada para él? Nada.   
¿Qué parte tenia ella en su vida? Ninguna.   
Y esa última respuesta fue dolorosamente realista.   
¿Por qué le dolía?   
-Te protegeré. –Cuando pronuncio esas palabras sosteniendo su mirada supo que confiaría plenamente en él más allá de su sentido común, el motivo se le escapaba de las manos, aún no se llevaban bien.   
\- ¿Saori, acaso te importaría que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo? –Sus ojos la miraban con tal adoración que eclipsaban a las estrellas de fondo.   
-Seiya, confió en ti. –Y su fe deslumbraba como el sol.   
¿Qué parte tenía él en su vida? Si le hubieran preguntando durante su niñez contestaría que era un juguete más, si le preguntaran durante su reencuentro quizás diría que formaba parte del plan que organizo su abuelo pero si tenías el atrevimiento de cuestionarla esa misma noche no podría darte una respuesta.   
Seiya seguía pronunciando comentarios burlones sobre su abuelo, sobre su crianza y sobre Tatsumi, excluyéndola de la mayoría de sus palabras, nombrándola solo para recordarle su actitud y sus errores del pasado.   
-Me haces daño. –Confeso un día cansada de sus indirectas.   
-Lo siento. –Le respondió con franqueza –Es que no sé cómo tratarte a veces.   
-Solo como tratarías a una chica. –Dijo a lo que se rio escandalosamente.   
-No eres solo una chica, Saori. –Y esas palabras tímidas se colaron muy dentro de su mente.   
Los momentos juntos los volvieron unidos, el compañerismo se convirtió en amistad basada en la confianza y en la fe ciega, pasaron a tolerar sus defectos y a disfrutar sus virtudes.   
-¡Seiya! –El grito de Shiryu resonó por toda la casa acompañando de fuertes risotadas y pisadas presurosas. No dudaba que el nombrado seguramente realizo una de sus muy famosas bromas al joven y templado dragón, le resultaban divertidas, bobas o incluso a veces irritantes al ser el objeto en la mira.   
A veces seguía siendo un chiquillo atorrante, demasiado hablador, demasiado franco, que no dudaba en remarcarle sus errores pero que al mismo tiempo alentaba sus aciertos.   
-¿A dónde iras? –Pregunto con vacilación sintiendo que su corazón se partía en varias partes al verlo empacar rápidamente en su cuarto.   
-Al Santuario. –Respondió escuetamente inmerso en sus propios pensamientos como para atenderla.  
-¿Por qué? No puedes irte. –Insistió repasando mentalmente las últimas noticias que llegaron desde Grecia, no existía ninguna razón para que tuviera que irse tan intempestivamente.  
-Aioria tiene planeado hacer una fiesta para el fin de semana y me invito. Marín también me aviso que quería que fuera, no sé qué estarán planeando pero debe de ser divertido. –Contesto francamente deteniéndose un segundo al procesar lo dicho por ella. –De todas formas, Saori, si yo quiero irme no hay forma de que lo impidas. –Su tono de voz salió más rudo de lo que pensaba.   
-Tienes razón, imagino que ni siquiera una tormenta podría detenerte. –Replico con el ceño fruncido realizando un gesto con la mano para que mirara por la ventana la fuerte lluvia que se desataba en el exterior y de la cual no se percató por el alto volumen de la música. –Me disculpo por no haberme explicado correctamente, que tengas un buen viaje. –Y sin más se giró sobre si misma dispuesta a marcharse.   
-Maldición. –Respiro un par de veces para poner en orden sus pensamientos, se suponía que los malos entendidos habían casi desaparecido, por supuesto aun necesitaban mejorar su comunicación por otro lado debía dejar de ser tan impulsivo en sus respuestas.   
Saori encontró refugio en la biblioteca, sentada en uno de los sillones cercanos al ventanal observaba la lluvia caer estruendosamente, meditando que su relación con el joven caballero se parecía demasiado a ese evento natural.   
A veces llovizna, a veces tormenta casi siempre dadora de vida y ocasionalmente desastre natural.   
-Lo siento. –Su voz la sorprendió perdida en sus pensamientos, lo sintió acercarse hasta quedar a su lado por lo que obstinadamente decidió ver por la ventana. –No quería responderte de esa forma, debí detenerme a escucharte sabes que muchas veces no lo hago pero si te presto atención. Es solo que estaba muy emocionado. –Se removió los cabellos nervioso – ¿Me disculpas?   
-Sí. –Acepto tranquilamente regalándole una sonrisa amable.   
-Tengo una mejor idea: ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –Propuso alegremente.   
-Agradezco la invitación pero no puedo. –Contesto suavemente feliz de que al menos considerara llevarla.   
-¿Por qué no?   
-Si es una reunión de Aioria mi presencia solo sería estorbosa, pasaría de ser una simple fiesta amena a una reunión solemne. –Se rio ligeramente –Se volvería todo protocolar, prefiero que vayas a disfrutar con ellos.   
-Eso no es cierto. Aioria no haría eso. –Replico contrariado.   
-No es decisión de Aioria, Seiya. Son las reglas del Santuario. –Explico como si fuera un niño pequeño.   
-Está bien, si no quieres ir es lo que quieres pero cuando regrese iremos a comer por algún sitio. –Dijo como punto final, dando por terminada la conversación sintiéndose victorioso al tener la última palabra.   
Saori no pudo evitar reírse francamente de la forma de ser de su fiel compañero –Ve y vuelve sin que nada te detenga. Te necesito en mi vida, a ti y tu insoportable forma de ser.   
Seiya no alcanzo a escuchar sus palabras de otra forma su ego se hubiera visto incrementado en un cien por ciento y su corazón latiría arrítmicamente.


	5. Duda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “El amor tal vez no sea tan imposible para ellos, pero tal vez no es tan fácil para ella”

Duda.  
“El amor tal vez no sea tan imposible para ellos, pero tal vez no es tan fácil para ella” 

Marín sonreía encantadoramente mientras observaba con ojos soñadores los verdes de su acompañante, demasiado sumergido en su pequeño y precioso mundo para prestarle atención a los alrededores.   
Desde su sitio en las gradas podía vigilar todo lo que sucedía en el Coliseo, sus manos suavemente entrelazadas descansaban en su regazo, escuchaba parcialmente lo que le explicaba Shion sobre la situación del Santuario mientras que su atención se enfocaba en otros detalles.   
Como la sonrisa de Marín.   
La mirada soñadora de Aioria.   
La plenitud en las facciones de Junet al abrazar a Shun calurosamente.   
Las mejillas teñidas de carmín de Shun al besar delicadamente la frente de su compañera.   
El amor crecía, reproduciéndose dentro de los límites del Santuario y en el exterior también, el mundo entero seguía caminando avanzando a pasos lentos pero seguros al futuro.   
Mientras que ella tenía la curiosa sensación de haber quedado suspendida en el tiempo, en un sitio al que pertenecía desde tiempos inmemorables lo que le producía dos sentimientos: El primero de seguridad, pertenencia, esta tierra era su lugar, sin duda. El segundo aún más extraño, inquietud por lo que sucedía, no porque fuera malo sino porque no lo comprendía.   
No es que no comprendía lo que sucedía, que el amor formaba parte de los humanos, sino de porque ella deseaba tan intensamente esa parte humana, durante su primera vida y las sucesivas siempre deseo cubrir esa soledad que la acompañaba desde su nacimiento pero se contuvo por el bien de la humanidad, por el bien de él.   
-¿Por qué no le dices? –Pregunto una voz femenina que llamo su atención, la joven amazona reprendía a otra chica de aspecto tímido con rudeza, mientras que otras dos tomaban partido entre ellas.   
-No estoy segura de que me corresponda. –Musito la más pequeña de cabellos oscuros –Es un Santo de Plata y yo….   
-¡No seas tonta! Es tan fácil solo ve y dile lo que sientes.   
-No la presiones si no se siente segura…  
-Es una amazona debería demostrar un poco más de valor.   
-El amor es complicado. –Siguieron argumentando entre ellas un poco más en voz baja –El amo no es imposible para nadie.   
-Pero tal vez no es tan fácil para ella. –Intervino dejando muda a las Amazonas que se sintieron avergonzadas al enfrentarse a los brillantes ojos azules de la diosa que las miraba compresiva –Tomate tu tiempo y haz las cosas conforme te lo dicte el corazón y la cabeza. –Aconsejo a lo que la chica sonrío agradecida haciendo una pequeña reverencia.   
Sintiéndose un poco mejor de haber sido útil regreso su mirada al campo de entrenamiento donde podía observarlo mejor, su cabello castaño se encontraba desordenado como de costumbre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor por el ejercicio, respirando agitadamente pero con una sonrisa en los labios orgulloso de su desarrollo.   
“Tal vez no es tan fácil para ella, tampoco lo es para mí” pensó en las palabras que dijo momentos antes “El amo no es imposible para nadie” recordó lo que dijo fervientemente la amazona.   
La duda era: Si ella estaba dispuesta a tomar los riesgos que su decisión conllevaban o si él estaba dispuesto a acompañarla.  
Un solo vistazo a la arena en donde sus ojos se cruzaron fue suficiente para darle una seguridad que solo podía darle él, la confianza que surgía de la confianza y lealtad eterna que se tenían.   
Sonrío. Las dudas no eran propias de la Diosa de la Sabiduría pero si podían formar parte de la joven Saori Kido.   
Por supuesto, era más fácil respaldarse en su identidad humana que admitir todas las inquietudes que nacían dentro de ella como diosa.   
Dudas o no, debía cumplir con su deber.   
-Voy, Shion.


	6. Pelea

Pelea.

“No concordaban mucho. De hecho, casi nunca concordaban. Siempre se peleaban. Y se retaban uno al otro cada día. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, tenían algo importante en común. Estaban locos el uno por el otro”  
Seiya podía estar orgulloso de ser un gran combatiente, siempre preparado para la siguiente pelea.  
De hecho había participado en muchas peleas a lo largo de su corta vida y salido victorioso al menos en las más importantes, aquellas de las que dependía su supervivencia y la del resto del mundo, aprendiendo un poco más de cada derrota, tomando impulso de ellas para mejorar.  
Sin embargo, esta era una pelea que no supo cómo inicio ni como termino, no comprendía el escenario o las reglas, o las ausencias de estas, de lo que estaba seguro es que había perdido, indiscutible y misteriosamente.  
¿Qué…?  
Se maravilló del sentimiento agridulce que le dejo la discusión al verla marcharse cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada furiosa en sus hermosos ojos azules, aun enojada le parecía tan perfecta.  
-Saori – Balbuceo su nombre para retomar la conversación que estaban teniendo momentos antes, una extraña conversación si le preguntaban sobre el derecho que tenía Seiya de prohibirle acercarse a alguien específicamente del sexo masculino por ser como el mismo afirmo su principal protector, y los argumentos que tenía Saori sobre su capacidad para elegir con quienes interactuar, juicio puesto en duda y palabra por su caballero.  
Cualquier otro se habría dado cuenta de que ese intercambio no iba precisamente por buen camino, pero Seiya no era cualquier otro.  
-Dale su espacio, Seiya. Las mujeres siempre tienen la razón y siempre ganan las discusiones. Perdiste la pelea. – Aconsejo Hyoga quien observando divertido el combate verbal aposto a Saori desde el comienzo – Eres un tonto con poco tacto, además, no es de extrañar que se enojara, espera a que se tranquilice para que te disculpes.  
¿Disculparse por qué?  
Por supuesto, Seiya era terco, muy, muy terco y no aceptaba una derrota con facilidad por lo que ignorando el (sabio) consejo de su hermano fue siguiendo los pasos que hiciera la dama de la mansión, esto no había terminado aún.  
\- Saori, escucha tienes que ser sensata, estás diciéndome que prefieres ir con ese demente de Julián Solo a la fiesta en lugar de….  
\- Porque tú no quisiste asistir conmigo. – Corto dejándolo sin palabras, abrumada como se sentía en ese momento esperaba que tuviera la consideración de darle un momento para calmarse sobre todo porque su enojo era completamente su culpa, él se negó rotundamente sin pensarlo a su invitación realizada poco rato antes, ella no deseaba asistir al evento pero debía cumplir con sus obligaciones y pensó ilusamente que Seiya le ayudaría hacer todo más llevadero con su alegre presencia pero no, la rechazo inmediatamente, estaba dolida por eso, porque ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de considerarlo solo dijo: “No”– Julián se ofreció amablemente a acompañarme, no pude negarme.  
-Intento matarte. – Argumento avergonzado porque ella mencionara el desaire que le hizo sin intención, es que… ¡A él no le gustaban esas reuniones!  
-No, Julián se portó como un caballero conmigo, Poseidón intento matarme. – Lo vio fruncir profundamente el ceño ante sus palabras, se estaba molestando, pero no le importaba – No necesito tu permiso para tomar la invitación de quien yo quiera.  
-¡Pero si necesitaras mi ayuda cuando estés en peligro! – Grito exaltado ella no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por el tono condescendiente con el que hablo, la irritaba demasiado que usaran los secuestros en su contra.  
\- No te preocupes si tanto te molesta acompañarme puedo pedirle a cualquier otro de los caballeros que lo haga. No eres indispensable. – Se mordió la lengua casi inmediatamente después de soltar esas crueles palabras, vio como el dolor cruzo su mirada veloz como un rayo dando paso a la seriedad, trago grueso al ver los ojos chocolates de su compañero irse apagando.  
\- Tienes razón, tienes un montón de otros para elegir. Qué de especial tengo yo, ¿no? – Retrocedió un paso, aunque miro con incertidumbre la mirada de culpa que tenía Saori, intentaría disculparse y él cedería al escucharla por eso quería irse, molesto, enojado con ella y su desdén. – Tal como están las cosas es obvio que no me necesitas. – No quería ser débil con ella, no quería arrepentirse de su enojo.  
-¡Seiya, espera! – Saori lo llamo a voz de grito solo para encontrarse con un sorprendido Hyoga de pie fuera de la habitación.  
\- Seiya se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. – Aclaro a su pregunta silenciosa sobre el paradero del chico.  
-Ya veo. – Fue lo único que dijo antes de encerrarse dentro del estudio necesitaba tiempo para pensar.  
Hyoga deseaba simplemente irse de ese lugar, se había divertido al ver la pelea anteriormente porque parecía algo surreal, aunque discutían frecuentemente siempre era en broma y terminaban riéndose alegremente pero esta vez se dijeron cosas hirientes el uno al otro, separándose sin pasar a la fase de reconciliación, esa que usualmente estaba acompañada de galletas, té en la terraza y muchas risas.  
Suspiro audiblemente, esperaba no tener que preocuparse por el paradero de Seiya y tendría que asegurarse de la seguridad de Saori para la fiesta.  
El marcador de la pelea había quedado dos a uno a favor de Saori, rogaba porque no hubiera una ronda adicional, al menos no una donde estuviera presente.


	7. Recámara

Recamara.

"Nunca tuvimos sexo. Nunca nos desnudamos. Nunca toque su pecho desnudo y sus manos nunca bajaron más allá de mis caderas. No importaba. Mientras dormía, le susurre: "Te amo".

Nadie podía enterarse de este secreto que compartían, de ese instante maravilloso, único e íntimo que vivían cada noche, mientras en silencio caminaban en dirección a la recamara más aislada de la mansión, lejos de las pertenecías resguardadas en la habitación de ella, recordándole en toda su expresión quien debía ser, lejos de la habitación de él donde solo estaban los recuerdos de sus vivencias, de quien era.

Al abrir la puerta la diosa y el santo se quedaban atrás.

Respetando la intimidad de sus partes enteramente humanas, resguardando con recelo ese sueño.

Entonces, sus manos se buscaban en la tenue oscuridad del cuarto, sintiéndose delicadamente, sutilmente, sonriéndose abiertamente fuera de la vista de los demás, sus pijamas cubrían sus cuerpos con facilidad mientras con pasos deliberadamente lento se acercaban a la cama que compartían en esas noches de silencio.

Ella siempre se volvía un ovillo entre las sábanas con las mejillas ruborizadas, esperando pacientemente a que él se acostara a su espalda con suavidad, guardaban silencio los primeros minutos mientras superaban esa extraña incomodidad que los aturdía al principio, después ella o él, con más frecuencia él, rompía el hielo y comenzaba hablar, sin parar de todo, de nada.

De repente, la Diosa Athena aprovechaba el tiempo libre para estimular la inteligencia en los habitantes de esa casa.

Mientras que el fiel corcel la acompañaba, como cada era.

Al tiempo, él se da cuenta de que la respiración de ella es más pausada, más constante y ligera, sonriendo constata que su compañera se ha quedado dormida en medio de una conversación divertida, no le extraña porque ha tenido un día sumamente pesado.

Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro se coloca de lado para observarla en la oscuridad, detallando cada delicado rasgo de su rostro, memorizando ese bello momento, después pasa uno de sus brazos sobre su estómago para abrazarla protectoramente contra su cuerpo.

No se le permite ni se permite llegar más lejos, pero se inclina a dejar un beso suave sobre su frente antes de murmurar a su oído un "te amo" secreto.

Y así en esta recamara que es su escondite perfecto comparten uno de los mayores placeres humanos, el dormir con la persona amada.


	8. Delicadeza

Delicadeza.

"Ella era fría como el hielo; pero en las manos correctas, se derrite".

Muchas veces apretaba el puño con fuerza, lo suficiente para hacerse daño en la palma con las uñas, frustrado, contenido, rabioso cada vez que los escuchaba, a esos estúpidos mortales hablando sobre su preciosa diosa.

Como odiaba cuando pronunciaba lo hermosa que les parecía, el buen cuerpo que tenía y lo que podría descubrirse bajo la ropa.

Pero lo que le hacía hervir la sangre es cuando la comparaban con un tempano de hielo, los momentos en que pronunciaban despectivos su carácter reservado, tímido y cortes, demasiado cortés, demasiado educada, tan fría como el hielo y lamentaban que ese hermoso rostro se perdiera con esa personalidad distante.

¿Cómo se atrevían a insultar de esa forma a su preciada y delicada diosa?

Él la conocía mejor que nadie, conocía su calor, su cariño, su dulzura, su amor.

Conocía la delicada chica que se escondía detrás de su máscara de diosa, de empresaria, de perfección, consiente de sus miedos, sus inseguridades y sus dudas.

Calmaba sus tristezas al descubrir lo que los chicos de la escuela comentaban sobre ella, y no solo ellos también las chicas daban su parte en aquella planificada exclusión.

Con ellos, la diosa tomaba su lugar, solemne, princesa, perfecta, inalcanzable pero si eran sus manos la que la sostenían, si eran sus brazos la que la rodeaban, ella se derretía, bajando todas sus defensas, mostrándose como era en realidad.

Dulce, amable, cariñosa y protectora.

Lo que más le encantaba era su delicada imperfección.


	9. Diosa

Diosa.

"No sé cuándo me gustaste más: Cuando te contemple proclamándote diosa o cuando te observe confesándote humana. –Anónimo"

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo fue?

-¿Cuándo fue qué?

-¿En qué momento te enamoraste de ella?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?

-Es necesario que lo sepa.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para echarte una mano cuando los demás intenten matarte por ser un hereje. ¡Estás enamorado de tu diosa!

Entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo el joven Pegaso se quedó en completo silencio mirando con sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolates a quien consideraba su hermano mayor con la sorpresa en cada rasgo de su rostro.

-Nunca lo he dicho en voz alta. –Confeso ahora si tomando más en serio la conversación.

-Parece que esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba. –Murmuro Leo sentándose en la mesa después de dejar dos tazas de café en la mesa. – Vamos paso a paso. ¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarte?

-Definitivamente no cuando éramos niños. No la soportaba, era tan mandona, malcriada y prepotente que me desagradaba estar cerca de ella. –Confeso sorprendiendo a su oyente –Tampoco cuando nos reencontramos. –Rememoro.

-Parece que fue más complicado de lo que parece. –Se río divertido.

-No tanto, es decir, ella me gusto cuando apareció tan hermosa, siempre lo ha sido pero en ese momento tenía ese aire inalcanzable y de orgullo que le quedaba a la medida. Era una necia orgullosa como para escuchar a los demás. –Recordó desdeñosamente pero con una sonrisa –Después de eso, nos dijo que era la Diosa Athena…. Lo cual fue sorprendente ninguno lo esperaba e incluso desconfiábamos de ella. ¿Te imaginas? –Riendo suavemente continúo su relato –Pero finalmente parecía que el hecho de asumir su identidad la volvió más accesible por extraño que parezca.

-Un poco confuso, sí. –Admitió interesado en sus palabras.

-Al terminar el recorrido por las Doce Casas, empezamos a vernos más seguido y los sentimientos que tenía por ella fueron creciendo cada vez más. De repente ya no podía concebir mis días sin su presencia, lo que empeoro al mudarme a la Mansión y compartir las veinticuatro horas a su lado. La conocí mejor que cualquier otro, aprendí sus virtudes y me reí de sus desperfectos, memorice sus miedos y calme sus ansiedades.

-¿Alguna vez…?

-Nunca hemos pasado la línea, solo nos acompañamos, solo estamos para el otro cuando nos necesita. –Pronunció completamente seguro. –Al principio me preguntaste cuando fue que me empezó a gustar… Creo que no podría decir un cuándo.

-Seiya espera…

El joven se levantó con decisión caminando en dirección al Templo Principal con una mirada reflexiva y soñadora a la par que una lenta sonrisa se extendía en su rostro, avanzo rápidamente entre los templos pidiendo el respectivo permiso para atravesarlos.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto frunciendo el ceño ante el hermoso guardia de la doceava casa.

-Porque no.

Antes de que pudiera replicar intentando contener su carácter impulsivo el cosmos amable de la diosa se sintió dentro de Piscis convocando al Santo de Pegaso a su presencia, Afrodita no pudo menos que suspirar por lo condescendiente que la diosa era con el chiquillo.

-Adelante. –Permitió negando levemente al ver la cara de autosuficiencia en el rostro del joven.

Un minuto después Seiya llego a la cima de la escalera donde la esperaba su querida diosa con un par de doncellas a sus costados, sonriendo encantadoramente la chica comprendió sus intenciones permitiéndole la retirada a sus ayudantes.

-Bienvenido, Seiya.

-Gracias por dejarme subir. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto. ¿Vamos a mi estudio?

-Claro. –En otro lugar posiblemente la respuesta de Saori hubiera sido llevarlo a su habitación donde tuvieran toda la privacidad necesaria pero estando en Grecia se vería absolutamente mal el que lo guiara a su cuarto sin más compañía, incluso con compañía.

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Venías a buscarme?

-Sí, justamente para contarte lo que me ha sucedido hoy….

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto con preocupación.

-Aioria me ha preguntado desde cuando me gustas. –Contesto en susurros para que solo ella escuchara, su reacción fue por supuesto sonrojarse.

-¿Qué… que le dijiste? –Cuestiono intrigada por la respuesta, deseando escucharla para contestar una duda que sentía.

-Que no sabía. –Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, incluso antes de que ella replicara agregó –Él ya lo sabe nada de lo que pudiera decirle lo convencería de lo contrario.

-No lo sé…. ¿Por qué te pregunto eso? –Sus manos se entrelazaron en su regazo en un gesto nervioso.

-Para protegerme cuando los demás intenten matarme. –Canturreo divertido hasta el extremo.

-No es cosa para reír, Seiya. –Reprendió la chica sintiéndose súbitamente molesta por la falta de seriedad de su compañero.

-No me importa morir por eso, Saori. No podría negar lo que siento por ti, sería como traicionarme.

-¿Y lo que yo quiero? No quiero perderte por algo evitable. –Contesto ofendida cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Si quisieras podrías darnos la oportunidad que nos merecemos. –Comento como quien no quiere la cosa observando por la ventana –Ya sabes…

-Hemos hablado de esto varias veces y no suele tener un buen final. –Suspiro repentinamente agotada, de alguna u otra manera Seiya terminaba por descansar sobre sus hombros la decisión más importante de todas. "Tú eres la Diosa, eres la que decide, yo soy tu siervo y te seguiré a donde vayas". –Sabes que es difícil para mí…

-No sé cuándo me gustaste más… –Comenzó Pegaso repentinamente serio –Cuando te vi proclamándote diosa aquella lejana vez o cuando te vi confesándote humana cada día.

Saori no supo que responder a la declaración seria y sincera de su compañero, por suerte no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando antes de que él se inclinara lentamente hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso dulce.

-Quizás… Algún día, esta diosa pueda tomar el valor que tienes para hacernos felices. –Pensó Saori con una expresión de tranquilidad al separarse para observar esos brillantes ojos chocolates.


	10. Esperanza

Esperanza.

"Así que, después, cuando me susurra:

-Me amas. ¿Real o no?

Yo respondo:

-Real." –Juegos del Hambre.

Mientras sostenía en su mano la carta no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara por su mejilla, arrugando el papel entre sus manos no pudo evitar sentirse enojada con el mundo, con él, consigo misma por ser tan tonta.

Se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza introduciendo sus dedos en su cabello para tranquilizarse, respirando profundamente intentaba encontrarle un sentido a toda esa locura.

La mañana comenzó tranquilamente mientras los dos desayunaban acompañados de las doncellas que entraban y salían constantemente, su conversación informal no atraería la atención de ninguno de ellos mientras que disfrutaban de su compañía.

Fue durante la merienda que todo comenzó a tomar un matiz extraño, durante la ausencia de las doncellas Seiya la miro fijamente, con sus ojos chocolates explorando su alma desnuda.

-¿Me amas? –Pregunto en un susurro, calladito con una sonrisa pícara extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

-Seiya. –Reprendió sorprendida por su osadía.

-¿Me amas? –Repitió elevando la voz a lo que ella se escandalizo pidiéndole que bajara la voz – ¿Me…?

-Sí. –Respondió para complacerlo justo antes de que una de las muchachas se acercara para informarle que el Santo de Piscis solicitaba una audiencia con su Alteza. –Infórmale que en un momento lo atiendo. –Al quedarse solos de nuevo su mirada furiosa se centró en el joven a su lado – ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No, tal vez sí. –Musito divertido. –Anda, te están esperando.

-Compórtate, por favor. –Fue su suplica una vez estuvo de pie dispuesta a irse, lo miro con desconfianza mientras se marchaba, rogándole a su sentido común que permaneciera en silencio.

Entonces antes de la cena, la joven Marie Ann, se acercó para entregarle una carta sellada con la firma inigualable de Seiya, curiosa procedió abrirla teniendo que leer varias veces el contenido de esas pocas líneas. Ahora corría al Comedor Principal.

"Les diré a todos lo que siento por ti, porque solo me importa tu amor.

Asumiré las consecuencias de mis palabras, no te incluiré en esta aventura porque te amo.

¿Me amas? Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Seiya."

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras su mente era un alboroto. Enojada con el mundo por ponerlos en esta situación, donde su amor no sería bien visto teniendo que ocultarlo, molesta con él por la locura que pensaba cometer ¿en que estaba pensando? Obviamente no pensaba, fue sarcástica en su respuesta y sin embargo la persona con la que más enojada se sentía era consigo misma.

Ella le había dado la esperanza de un futuro para los dos.

Admitió que el sentimiento era correspondido dándole una chispa de ilusión.

Y la esperanza le daba valor a las personas, incluso para ir contra el sentido común.

Entro bruscamente en el comedor donde se encontraban reunidos el Patriarca y los Santos de Oro, Seiya la miro sobresaltado por la sorpresa estaba al fondo junto a Shion que parecía estarlo escuchando.

Entonces en un acto de valor y esperanza exclamo con toda la claridad de su voz una pregunta:

-¿Me amas? ¿Sí o no? –Seiya no fue el único cuyo corazón se detuvo al escucharla, aun en estado de shock se apresuró a contestar.

-Sí, con toda mi alma.

Ella sonrió incapaz de evitarlo, atravesó el espacio que los separaba para abrazarse a su cuerpo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, avergonzada, temerosa pero complacida de sentirlo rodearla protectoramente.

-¿Alteza? –Escucho que la llamaban pero se negó a soltarlo – ¿Le importaría explícanos mejor?

-No hay mucho más que decir. –Fue Seiya quien contesto mostrándoles por primera vez un destello que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver –Nos amamos, nos respetamos y queremos vivir nuestra vida juntos. No necesitamos lo mismo que las demás parejas. –Confeso sonrojándose –Tenernos uno al otro es suficiente.

-Solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado. –Secundo ella sin atreverse a mirar a nadie todavía, sintiéndose cobarde por dejarlo enfrentar esto solo.

-No lo llevaremos a ningún lado, Alteza, si ese es su deseo. Pero nos gustaría que hablara con nosotros. –Concilio Aioria con voz paternal.

Saori suspiro separándose del cuerpo de su amado para darle la cara a los demás, entre ellos vio sorpresa, incredulidad, picardía, aceptación y cariño, no estaban visiblemente enojados.

-No es como si fuera un verdadero secreto, niña. –Dijo Mascara de Muerte respondiendo a su pregunta silenciosa sobre su falta de reacción.

-Solo los más ingenuos no se darían cuenta. –Secundo Mu sonriendo amablemente.

-He ganado la apuesta así que todos: Paguen. –Kanon parecía estar felizmente con el anuncio mientras extendía la mano para recibir el pago por la apuesta que realizaron seis meses antes.

-¡Kanon! –Reprendieron Saga y Shion al mismo tiempo logrando que los demás rieran.

-Por favor, únanse a la cena. –Los invito Afrodita con un gesto amable.

Saori y Seiya se sonrieron mutuamente mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

La esperanza… bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y es lo que te mantiene a flote en la adversidad.

Y es sobre todo lo que puede llevarte a la meta deseada.


	11. Celos

Celos.

"Estoy llorando la perdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Que ridículo"

Ella sonreía con felicidad, con amor.

Ella, cuya mirada resplandecía como el mar en una tarde de verano.

Ella, quien hablaba con armonía, con cadencia, con franqueza.

Ella que dedicaba su vida a él.

Ella que nunca fue suya.

Él, que se la arrebato.

Él a quien iban dirigidas todas sus atenciones.

¿Y él? Bueno él era el tonto mal tercio que lloraba la perdida de una mujer que no le pertenecía.

-Bienvenido, Jabú. –Fueron las palabras que lo recibieron cuando entro al recibidor con la caja de su armadura a su espalda, vestía pantalones de jean y una camisa verde oscuro.

-Gracias por recibirme. –Contesto formalmente observándola cuidadosamente: Su largo cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, dejando que delicados mechones acariciaran su rostro, sus bellos ojos azules brillantes y su sonrisa. El vestido de un tono rosado pálido sin mangas le llegaba hasta las rodillas. –Se ve realmente hermosa, Srta. Saori.

-Te lo agradezco, Jabú. Por favor acomódate en la habitación que mejor te parezca y después ven acompañarnos a tomar el té. –El plural le produjo curiosidad si bien ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba.

-Por supuesto, en un momento la alcanzo.

Las sirvientas se encargaron de alistar rápidamente la habitación que eligió en la segunda planta en el pasillo que quedaba en la parte derecha a sabiendas de que el cuarto de Saori estaba a la izquierda, quería estar cerca pero sin ser descortés.

-La Srta. Kido le espera en los jardines principales. –Comunico una joven doncella amablemente.

Camino a paso medio, con ganas de verla de nuevo pero al mismo tiempo rehuyendo de la compañía que tendría seguramente. Él se había pegado a ella como una garrapata, siguiéndola en todo momento.

¿Quién es el faldero ahora? Pensó con resentimiento.

-Siéntate por favor. –Lo saludo nuevamente ella indicándole que ocupara el puesto vació a su lado, se detuvo un momento para cruzar miradas con su eterno rival.

-Hola, Jabú. –Dijo tranquilamente.

-Seiya. –Respondió sentándose en la silla vacante, se detuvo un momento para observar la dinámica que existía entre ellos, la plática amena que se estaba realizando donde lo incluyeron fácilmente a pesar de su resistencia, las sonrisas suaves que se dedicaban y la forma en que se miraban, comunicándose silenciosamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte, Jabú? Tenemos pensando ir a pasar una tarde en el Zoológico de la ciudad. –Le comento sus planes invitándolo delicadamente a compartir con ellos.

-No me quedare mucho tiempo, saldré de regreso a Argelia dentro de dos días. –Contesto evitando agregar que de no estar Seiya en la Mansión aplazaría cualquier plan por complacerla.

-Es una lástima estoy seguro de que la pasaríamos bien los cuatro. –Comento Seiya con sinceridad para sorpresa del joven, lo miro intensamente intentando leer entre líneas –Pero si no puedes, no importa solo iremos los tres como siempre.

A esta altura Jabú solo pudo fruncir el ceño, no le gustaba en nada que él fuera parte de su vida, que la viera al amanecer y al anochecer, día tras día, ocupando su cariño, demandando su presencia.

-Quizás lo mejor sería pasar un tiempo en Grecia ¿No le parece, Srta. Saori? –Propuso sintiéndose extraño –Pueden requerir su presencia.

-Saori tiene muchas cosas que atender ahorita mismo con las empresas. –Replico Seiya provocando que su compañero apretara los puños, él la llamaba "Saori" sin títulos, sin honoríficos como si fueran cercanos. –De todas formas si el Santuario la necesitara ya nos avisarían.

-El Santuario está en un proceso de reconstrucción que va avanzando lentamente, estamos en época de paz y realmente necesito permanecer aquí. Seiya ha sido de gran ayuda para mí al igual que Shun, ambos han resultado ser buenos negociantes. –Agrego con voz orgullosa.

-Comprendo. –Declaro decepcionado, si ella acudía a Grecia tendrían que atenerse a los protocolos de la orden y debieran distanciarse un poco.

-Mejor cuéntanos algo de tu vida, Jabú. ¿Qué has hecho estos meses? ¿A dónde has viajado? ¿Hay alguien importante en tu vida? –Saori lo observaba entusiasmada mientras que Seiya solo se encargaba de acabar con las galletas de la mesa.

Le conto de su estadía en diferentes regiones de oriente, comentando con exquisito detalle de todo lo que observo y probo, confirmando la teoría de que la mejor forma de conocer una cultura era a través de su comida, le enlisto los diferentes sitios a los cuales tuvo el placer de visitar agregando que nada se comparaba a su Argelia amada. La última pregunta la contesto escuetamente con un simple "Si hay alguien en mi vida". Saori siendo una dama de sociedad comprendió que no debía insistir en el tema, Seiya en cambio sentía el deber de ser curioso.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es bonita? –Pregunto en parte por curiosidad y en parte por molestar al que es su compañero de armas.

-Déjalo, Seiya, es obvio que Jabú no quiere hablar de eso. –Salto la dama reprendiendo al chico.

-Está bien, Srta. Saori. Es hermosa, Seiya, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, es muy inteligente, educada y grácil, todo lo que hace le queda perfecto. –Contesto mirando a los ojos de la única mujer del trío, insistentemente. –Es la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Repitió Seiya que no se percató del enfrentamiento de miradas.

-No seas impertinente. –Regaño contrariando al chico que la miro con confusión –Estoy segura de que para Jabú es una información personal. Creo que es hora de que me marche, Tatsumi debe estar impaciente por comenzar la reunión. –Se levantó con gracia dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a los dos hombres. –Caballeros.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Saori. –Despidió alegremente –Entonces ¿Cómo se llama?

-No voy a decírtelo, Seiya. –Contesto socarronamente –Estoy cansado.

-No entiendo que le sucede. –Comento Seiya al quedarse solo en la mesa aprovechando de terminar las comidas que las sirvientas habían dejado.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión únicamente con el propósito de alejarse de su medio hermano, suspiro frustrado quizás acudir a Japón no fue una buena idea.

Despertó cuando ya oscurecía, se sentó adormilado confundido de donde se encontraba hasta que recordó todos los momentos del día, se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la cocina para buscar algún aperitivo cuando escucho a unas jóvenes hablar.

-Hacen una pareja hermosa ¿verdad? –Pregunto una con voz soñadora, parecía no ser mayor de diecinueve años a una de mayor edad.

-Shh. La Srta. Kido y el Maestro Kido no son pareja. Son buenos amigos.

-¿Buenos amigos? Los amigos no se ven con ojos de amor, Aimi –san, solo falta verlos a los dos juntos para sentir toda ese química que existe entre ellos, el Maestro Kido es más expresivo, en sus gestos y como le habla, la Srta. Kido es tímida pero también es delicada en sus atenciones al Maestro. –Jabú bufo decidiendo que la chica no le agradaba por sus palabras por lo que prefirió esperar a que ella se fuera para comer.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el Salón Principal atraído por la música que sonaba, lo que descubrió hubiera deseado no saberlo: Dentro Saori y Seiya bailaban lentamente al compás de la canción, solos.

Sus puños temblaron en el súbito ataque de celos que sentía, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos claramente irrumpió en la habitación.

-Es usted, Srta. Saori. –Pronunció tomándolos por sorpresa, disfrutando el sobresalto que tuvieron y la forma rápida en que se apartaron.

-¿De qué hablas, Jabú? –Cuestiono confundido Seiya, un poco aturdido por el repentino final de su baile.

-La mujer que hay en mi vida es usted, Srta. Saori. –Explico pero solo observándola a ella.

-Jabú…

-Lo sé, sé que está mal que sienta esto por usted pero también es incorrecto que permita lo que siente Seiya por usted, es tan errado como lo mío sin embargo lo acepta. –Las palabras se juntaron todas mientras descargaba su sentir. La pareja lo miro en mudo acuerdo, lo que solo lograba molestarlo.

-Seiya y yo solo somos amigos, buenos amigos. –Recalco con creciente preocupación.

-Nunca haría nada que perjudicara a Saori, Jabú. –Comento con más tranquilidad de lo que esperaba con la situación actual –Si tú y yo sentimos lo mismo sabes que deseo su felicidad y su bienestar por encima de todas las cosas, no la pondría en peligro y la defendería con mi vida.

-No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, Jabú. Lo sabes.

-Sí, no solo por el Santuario, por la Diosa que eres sino porque ya existe alguien más en tu vida. –Dijo enojado consigo mismo, con ella porque rechazo sus sentimientos pero no aceptaba los de Seiya para no romper su corazón, lo rechazo a él, solo a él. –Seiya ganó.

-Esto no es ningún concurso para decir que hubo un ganador o un perdedor. No he ganado nada porque no estoy compitiendo. –Aclaro Seiya cansado de la conversación.

-Jabú. –La voz femenina vacilo al observar una lágrima fugaz deslizarse por la mejilla del caballero, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho no había como manejar la situación.

El joven se río amargamente mientras con su puño descartaba la vergonzosa lágrima solo para decir -Estoy llorando la perdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Que ridículo. Discúlpeme por favor, Srta. Saori, creo que lo mejor es que parta hoy mismo.

-Espera….

-Dale un momento, Saori. –Seiya la detuvo cuando estaba por seguirlo –Deja que se recomponga por lo menos un poco. –el chico parecía sincero en su preocupación por lo que ella asintió siguiendo su consejo.

Jabú considero cual sería la mejor forma de abordar sus sentimientos, decepción, celos, tristeza, amor no correspondido, ira pero al mismo tiempo alivio y libertad, al decirle lo que sentía se quitó un peso de encima.

Ella sin duda alguna no le pertenecía.

Él sin duda alguna era prisionero de su sentimientos.

Mientras que su persona por fin podía sentirse libre de seguir adelante.


	12. Eternidad

Entre dos eternidades.

"Tiempo soy entre dos eternidades, antes de mi la eternidad, después de mi la eternidad."

Mientras caminaba por las delicadas arenas de la playa recordaba aquellos días de su juventud, tan llenos de vida, aventura y compañerismo.  
Tanto tiempo.  
Tantos sueños.  
Tanto amor.

El sonido de las olas lo reconfortaba y su hermoso color azul el recordaban a ella.  
Cristalinos, profundos, hipnóticos. Ese iris azules que lo enloquecía.

Sé río suavemente al maravillarse de la emoción que nacía dentro de su pecho al pensar en ella, igual o aún mayor que la primera vez que se admitió a sí mismo del amor que sentía.

Evocaba con facilidad el sabor de sus labios, su textura, su calor y el amor que transmitían, siendo celoso con esos momentos atesorando cada instante.

Sonrió aún más al verla sentada en esa roca que constituía su lugar especial.

\- Llegas tarde. ¿Te estás volviendo demasiado viejo?

\- Por favor, yo soy un niño todavía me estaba tomando mi tiempo para disfrutar del paisaje. Como un aperitivo para el plato principal. -Al decirlo sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de ella.

\- No seas bobo. ¿Qué puedes ver todavía en mí? –Pregunto ella con una sonrisa amable, con un gesto que abarcaba a su persona.

-Todo. -Responde apasionadamente causando un bello sonrojo en su rostro.

-Gracias. Siempre eres tan lindo. –Responde sinceramente.

-En cambio yo, pues no hay demasiado que ver. –Comento con una sonrisa más trémula mientras sus ojos vagaban de nuevo al inmenso océano.

-Queda todo por ver. -Replicó ella con una sonrisa sería permitiendo que su respuesta se llenara de todos los sentimientos que le provocaba. -Aún queda mucho por compartir, nos queda tanta vida.

-¿Entonces aún tenemos la esperanza de cumplir nuestra promesa de llegar a los cien años juntos? -Pregunto juguetón.

-Es una promesa con fecha de vencimiento. –Comento divertida –Faltan solo veinte años para eso, deberíamos a empezar a buscar una nueva promesa.

-Algo tan increíble que nos asegure la eternidad. –Contesto sentándose a su lado para observarla con detalle, su largo cabello blanco, las arrugas de su piel que le daban el encanto de la madurez, sus brillantes ojos azules destellando una juventud eterna.

-¿Cómo contar las estrellas?

-Creo que eso podemos lograrlo demasiado rápido, en una de esas noches cuando vemos el cielo. –Replico negando para luego inclinarse lentamente recogiendo un puñado de arena –Nuestra próxima meta puede ser contar cada grano de arena de esta playa, dándonos un beso por cada uno. –Completo con una sonrisa traviesa, soltando la mayoría hasta dejar solo 3 en su mano. - Uno. Dos. Tres. –Conto al tiempo que dejaba un beso en su hombro, en su mejilla y en su cuello respectivamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Susurro recogiendo ella misma un grano de arena –Aquí ya van cuatro. –Dejo un beso pequeño sobre sus labios.

-¿No te parece increíble lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo? –Musito en una pregunta que era más para sí misma pero que él se encargó de contestar.

-¿Qué tiempo? Si para mí solo ha sido un día. –Dejo que su mano se perdiera entre su cabello cano –El día de "amar a mi diosa". –Ambos se rieron –Hablando en serio, no puedo quejarme del tiempo creo que no me ha sentado tan mal. Y por encima de todo me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir mi vida al lado de la mujer más hermosa del universo.

-Y a mí de crecer en compañía de un hombre extraordinario. –Se recostó contra su hombro –A pesar de que ahora tenga tres pies torpes en lugar de dos.

-¡Que mala! –Se río fingiendo estar ofendido mientras agitaba su bastón en el aire. –Este es un instrumento altamente moderno que permite el descanso y el apoyo del cuerpo para guardar las energías para el momento preciso. Es un ahorrador de baterías.

-¡Y siempre con tus ocurrencias! –Reconoció en un ataque de risa.

-Por supuesto, ahorro tanta batería que aun puedo deslumbrar la vida de mi dama. ¿La conoces? Es una mujer exageradamente hermosa y un tanto gruñona cuando quiere pero es mi vida y quiero gastar toda mi energía para hacerla feliz.

-El Caballero debería tener cuidado de descargarse demasiado rápido podría hacerle tanta falta. –Saori sonrió contra la piel de su cuello –El 20% debe rendirle hasta que cumpla su promesa.

-Lo hará, incluso le sobrara batería para otra vida. –Contesto separándola de su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos –Ya sea en esta vida, en la pasada o en la futura, siempre, siempre tendré tiempo, vida para ti. Volveré las veces que hagan falta, por toda la eternidad.

-Y yo te estaré esperando en cada vida. Con la eternidad que hemos dejado atrás y la que está por venir. –Susurro complacida.

-Prefiero vivir en nuestra propia eternidad por ahora. En este ahora, frente a este inagotable océano de tus ojos, con la tibia playa de tu piel y la música de tus labios.

-¿En qué punto te convertiste en el hombre perfecto? –Paso sus brazos tras su cuello besándolo profundamente –La mejor muestra de que la eternidad existe es cuando te beso. ¿Sabías? Parece que el mundo se detiene y avanza en un remolino veloz.

Seiya sonreía ante las palabras de su compañera, el tiempo había hecho mecha en ambos, sus cuerpos no eran tan fuertes como en su juventud, sus cabellos se decoloraron al blanco puro, se llenaron de arrugas discretas que aumentaban con los años, pero sus ojos se llenaron de la sabiduría de la madurez manteniendo el brillo juguetón de su juventud.

Ella era la eternidad, siempre presente, siempre constante.

Y él, bueno era el tiempo justo entre dos eternidades, viviendo cada instante como el último, esperando su momento de volver a encontrarla, ansiando su llegada, lamentando su partida.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco por leer, este recopilatorio tiene de momento 54 capitulos que ire subiendo,


End file.
